fine_dining_extended_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Yogurt The Bear
Many children and bird watchers alike share hushed whispers under the cold winter breeze, as the wind howls through the leafless trees. They speak of a monster that once roamed these very woods, storming into nearby parks and attacking innocent picnic-ers. The rumors spoke of an unstoppable force of consumption. The truth was much worse. Yogurt The Bear is a bear and strange cryptid. Originally contained within an abandoned prison underneath a local park, Yogurt is an incredibly powerful anomaly capable of slaughtering millions under the right circumstances. A beast of instinct, his insatiable desire to consume creates some unknowable raw power within him that makes him a threat to the Earth at large. Powers Yogurt's epithet allows him to turn virtually anything into a sandwich. From an item on a person to a theoretical metaphysical concept being used by an enemy. Whatever it was, it is now a sandwich. Yogurt's hunger cravings also causes him to hallucinate, seeing some targets as sandwiches. He can also smell sandwiches from literal light-years away, triangulating their location with ease. These traits are each important due to Yogurt's desire for sandwiches. Yogurt is transfixed on fighting anyone and anything that is or has a sandwich, consuming their goodies. His power exponentially increases the more sandwiches are in the vacinity, able to completely crush and overpower extreme strength with only a few sandwiches. Yogurt also owns a gun. Destruction Bench Agreement Episode 64 The party accidentally fell into Yogurt's underground containment cell. This caused Yogurt to become active again, possibly due to the lingering sandwichy scent on the party from their recent picnic. It is unknown how long Yogurt was sealed down there, but he proceeded to immediately take out the Booboo-Bots stationed around the lab that were designed to defeat him. He also seemed to easily overload the anti-sandwich collar meant to inhibit his epithet abilities. When the players entered his main holding cell, Yogurt had already escaped and cornered them from the other side before entering combat. Yogurt immediately imagined Ruthless as a sandwich, making her a prime candidate for destruction. She also ended up placing a sandwich in Devlin's car, striking fear into him and his car insurance agency. At one point Noël attempted to steal Yogurt's gun, but the murderous device was immediately transmogrified into a sandwich. Emrick was able to deliver a decisive Heat Riser claw attack to half Yogurt's health, with the support of Ryder. Afterwards Yogurt attempted to perform one last hail mary attack, but was instead struck down by a falling Brickbert. Yogurt was later resuscitated by the party during the fight against Brickbert to have the two anomalies destroy each other. Once Brickbert was defeated, Emrick reconciled with the bear, reaffirming his freedom and extending an invitation to join DBA so long as he didn't kill anyone and everyone for a sandwich, since they can be purchased legally. Trivia * The collar in Yogurt's icon is in a special code, and says "Anti-Sandwich Collar, Do Not Remove". * Yogurt was originally one of Moomin's many cursed skirmish characters, inspired by Yogi Bear. However, due to zanza wanting to run a pic-a-nic episode and not having a conflict for the second half of the session, quickly conscripted Moomin to utilize the menace. Category:Destruction Bench Agreement Characters Category:Characters